Onda
by Vane NT
Summary: Agora que está irremediavelmente separado de seu irmão, Ikki é obrigado a reconhecer que seu orgulho o impediu de aproveitar a vida como deveria. História escrita originalmente para o Amigo Secreto do Fórum MDF, como um presente para a Heavens Demon.


**ONDA**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto 2009 do Fórum MDF. A presenteada? Heavens Demon.

* * *

A onda se aproximava novamente, Ikki bem o sabia. Aquela onda...

Ele se remexeu inquieto na cama de solteiro. Empurrou para baixo a colcha com que se cobria, apenas para puxá-la para cima em seguida. Virou o corpo cansado para a direita, para a esquerda, para a direita outra vez. Como se seus movimentos pudessem evitar que aquela onda o engolfasse; como se permanecer quieto sobre seu leito fosse um risco.

A situação vinha se repetindo desde o último combate em que Athena e seus servos haviam tomado parte. Porém, as lembranças de Ikki sobre aquela batalha eram vagas, exceto por um acontecimento que pareceu tragar toda a sua mente, congelando-a num único ponto que não admitia distrações. O restante pouco lhe importava.

Às vezes vinham-lhe à memória cenas difusas de confrontos renhidos, sons de fúria e dor, manchas vermelhas tingindo roupas, peles e o solo... Sua atenção no entanto sempre retornava àquele que fora para o cavaleiro de Fênix o acontecimento mais impactante daquela guerra: ver-se abruptamente separado de seu único irmão, Shun.

A onda começou a umedecer a borda da alma de Ikki. Ele flexionou as pernas, encolhendo-se um pouco, na esperança de escapar àquelas sensações.

Shun e ele agora viviam em dois mundos inteiramente diferentes. Para o desespero de Ikki, não havia meios de comunicação capazes de estabelecer uma conexão clara e concreta entre dois universos tão diferentes. Não havia! Seu irmão tornara-se um indivíduo inalcançável.

Todas as ocasiões - e haviam sido muitas - em que Shun lhe chamara e em que ele correra em seu auxílio pareciam agora um amontoado de cenas inúteis. Pois bastara um único golpe numa única luta para que Ikki se visse impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa por seu irmão. Ele jamais poderia ajudar Shun novamente, porque o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava longe demais dele.

A onda penetrava suave mas decidida nos pensamentos de Ikki. Ele fechou os olhos e esforçou-se para controlar a própria respiração.

Ikki pensava muito em Shun, talvez mais do que seria saudável. Quando Shun ainda podia estar junto dele, Ikki o mais das vezes escolhia deliberadamente manter-se longe. Orgulhava-se de sua independência, de seu sangue frio e, acima de tudo, de sua força. Pois era preciso ser muito forte para não se deixar derreter pelos sentimentos ternos que seu irmão inspirava.

A verdadeira vontade de Ikki? Se seu orgulho não houvesse sido tão intenso, ele não teria se importado em dedicar todo o seu tempo fora dos campos de batalha a Shun. Era realmente tudo que ele tinha; era seu tesouro, sua família. Ikki teria sido imensamente rico se tivesse se permitido uma convivência mais próxima com ele. Naturalmente, fora estúpido o bastante para desperdiçar tal fortuna. E só se dera conta disso depois que aquela batalha terminou e ele, olhando ao seu redor, vira somente o solo seco e infértil sobre o qual ele teria de viver dali em diante.

Quantas coisas pequeninas ele teria podido compartilhar com Shun se não se tivesse deixado embriagar pelo desejo de parecer independente? Quantos almoços, jantares, passeios e conversas eles teriam tido? Mais importante do que tudo: quantas lembranças de momentos prosaicos porém queridos ele teria ao seu dispor agora?

Havia recordações? Sim. Mas elas pareciam insuficientes. Ikki desejava se aquecer nelas, mas elas logo se esgarçavam, aparentemente por excesso de uso. Se tivesse sabido contruir um bom estoque de memórias de convivência fraterna, agora não precisaria viver na escassez. Para isso, teria bastado tomar medidas simples: mais visitas, mais telefonemas, mais cartas, talvez até morar com Shun durante algum tempo. Ou muito tempo.

A onda decididamente começava a sufocá-lo agora, como ele sabia que aconteceria. A primeira atitude que Ikki tomou foi sentar-se sobre a cama; enquanto ele se erguia, a coberta escorregou de seu peito até suas pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão. Durante alguns minutos o cavaleiro se deixou ficar assim, sentado, olhando à sua frente sem realmente prestar atenção ao que via. Mas a sensação de crescente sufocamento se intensificava. Ele precisava de mais movimento. Por isso, num gesto impaciente, agarrou uma ponta da colcha e atirou-a ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que se punha de pé e começava a andar pelo quarto.

Shun estava lá...

Ikki não sabia qual era a origem daquelas visões com seu irmão. Só sabia que elas eram frequentes. E preocupantes. Shun lhe parecia mais pálido do que jamais fora antes de sua partida. Seus grandes olhos azuis esverdeados eram como duas poças de aflição. Seu aspecto geral sugeria uma acentuada debilidade. Ikki tentava não pensar nisso, mas era impossível evitar que a palavra "infelicidade" lhe cruzasse a mente a cada vez que a imagem do irmão perdido se materializava diante dele.

Os efeitos que tais aparições causavam sobre Ikki eram basicamente de dois tipos.

Havia dias em que o cavaleiro de Fênix conseguia se manter razoavelmente controlado. Apenas fitava a imagem de Shun, ouvia as palavras do estranho visitante - sem jamais conseguir entendê-las - e mantinha-se quieto, evitando mexer-se muito. Naturalmente, certas coisas lhe escapavam ao controle: a fraqueza nas pernas e o leve tremor nos braços eram indícios de que seu corpo não absorvia por completo a inquietude que ele tentava ocultar.

E havia dias como esse, em que a onda arrastava Ikki para muito longe da calma que ele queria ostentar diante da visão de Shun.

Foi-lhe insuportável ver o irmão ressurgir outra vez e lembrar que eles não pertenciam mais ao mesmo mundo; observar aquela imagem pálida movimentar os lábios e não compreender som algum; tentar ignorar a presença de Shun e perceber que a visão teimava em permanecer naquele quarto. Ikki rangeu os dentes, grunhiu palavras desconexas e agarrou uma cadeira. Ergueu-a acima da cabeça e bateu-a de encontro ao piso acarpetado, despedaçando-a. Apressado, avançou em direção a uma mesa de cabeceira, pegou o abajur e atirou-o contra uma parede. Em seguida, desferiu um, dois, três chutes contra a própria mesa de cabeceira, quebrando o móvel rapidamente.

Foi logo depois disso que ele sentiu que seus braços eram agarrados por dois pares de mãos fortes. Ikki agitou-se, balançando o corpo com força para a frente, para trás e para os lados, buscando libertar-se de quem quer que estivesse tentando detê-lo. Mas percebeu que era empurrado para baixo; por fim, suas costas bateram contra o colchão.

Ikki não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ainda ele se debateu sobre a cama, erguendo repetidamente os quadris e as pernas e tentando freneticamente movimentar os braços, sobre os quais a pressão se fazia cada vez mais intensa e dolorida. Mas tão logo ele se aquietou, sentiu que o soltavam enfim. A isto seguiu-se um novo período cuja duração ele não conseguiria determinar, mas que ele aproveitou para recompor-se. Ofegava e estremecia enquanto sentia a dor muscular diminuir pouco a pouco.

Subitamente, lembrou-se da origem da onda que o havia arrastado. Sentou-se de novo sobre o leito e correu os olhos pelo quarto, constatando com um misto de alívio e tristeza que a imagem de Shun havia se desvanecido.

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

Shun levantou-se do banco do corredor ao ver Shiryu e Seiya deixarem o quarto de Ikki. Os amigos o fitaram consternados.

- Ele está mais calmo, Shun - Pégaso informou.

Shiryu completou:

- Os médicos e os enfermeiros estão cuidando dele.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda esforçou-se em esboçar um sorriso e murmurou um agradecimento aos amigos que, como em tantas outras ocasiões, haviam contido Ikki durante mais um de seus acessos de fúria.

- Vamos à lanchonete agora! Vamos lá, Shun; quero ver você comendo bastante, hein? - Seiya disse num tom que Shun em seu íntimo classificou como falsamente animado.

O sorriso encorajador de Shiryu completou o trabalho de persuasão. Shun deixou-se conduzir pelos companheiros, não sem antes lançar um olhar para trás, na direção da porta fechada do quarto de Ikki.

Todos os que o conheciam mostravam-se preocupados com sua saúde. Ora era Saori quem comentava o quanto ele estava pálido, ora era Jabu quem observava que ele vinha perdendo muito peso. Shiryu frequentemente o convidava a hospedar-se com ele e Shunrei na China, garantindo-lhe sempre uma boa alimentação; Nachi procurava distraí-lo com conversas demoradas sobre amenidades diversas; Shaina às vezes dispensava-o dos treinos mais pesados quando ele ia ao Santuário.

Shun sentia-se sinceramente grato pelos cuidados que lhe vinham sendo dispensados nos últimos sete meses. No entanto, tratava-se apenas de paliativos. Ele sabia que não poderia se sentir em paz enquanto não se encontrasse um meio eficiente de se ajudar Ikki.

Ajudar... Ikki se encontrava naquele estado por ter querido ajudá-lo durante uma luta. Colocando-se na sua frente para evitar que ele recebesse o golpe da inimiga.

Shun viu Seiya colocar sobre a mesa uma bandeja repleta de guloseimas e ouviu Shiryu dizer algo como "Seiya, deixe o copo maior para ele". Sem prestar muita atenção ao que fazia, Andrômeda pegou um canudo e pôs-se a bebericar um pouco de milk-shake.

Queria muito que Ikki estivesse ali, naquela lanchonete, comendo, bebendo e conversando descontraidamente. E não encerrado num quarto de hospital. Queria que seu irmão pudesse voltar a viver a vida de antes, e não aquela à qual Lyssa o havia condenado no momento em que o atingiu.

Shun queria acima de tudo que o tempo voltasse, e que Ikki jamais tivesse se colocado no caminho da deusa da ira e da loucura.

* * *

_Fanfic escrita em 17 de janeiro de 2010._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Cara Coala, eu espero que esta fanfic esteja de acordo com seus gostos e preferências. Você disse gostar de dramas, de fics sobre relações familiares e de finais infelizes. Além disso, citou o Ikki como um de seus personagens preferidos. Foram esses os fatores que me levaram a escrever esta história. Não sei sua opinião sobre o Shun, mas como você jamais disse detestá-lo, achei que não seria proibido usá-lo. Espero não ter tirado uma conclusão equivocada.

Minha ideia inicial era realmente fazer com que Shun tivesse morrido, como a fic sugere no princípio. Porém a ideia era terrivelmente óbvia; eis a razão da virada no enredo.

Peço aos leitores que, por favor, não citem em seus comentários que na realidade o Ikki enlouqueceu, pois isto seria um spoiler para aqueles que lessem suas resenhas antes de ler a fic. Agradeço sua compreensão!

Coala, mais uma vez, espero que a história seja de seu agrado. :-)

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
